The grey protocol
by Aranwyn Nina Song
Summary: What would've happened if not everyone agreed with either Voldemort or Dumbledor? What if there were wizards who thought they were both wrong? AU first part of the grey side trilogy. Draco/Harry, Severus/Lucius/Narcissa
1. Prologue

This fanfic is based on an idea I had five years ago called "the dragon's army", but I ended up not knowing what to do with it, so I decided to delete it and create something new. This is also the first of three fanfics that I have already planed, so I can promise to finish this, though I can not promise to be fast about it.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, it belongs to J. K. Rowling and I'm not making any money with this.

* * *

Prologue

There was nothing but darkness and silence in the hallways. That was how Severus usually preferred it, but right now, he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts. After what happened in the triwizard tournament, he would've preferred the pandemonium from a couple of hours ago.

"Is it true? What Potter said?" Asked Draco Malfoy the moment Severus entered his chambers.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my chambers this late?" He answered while closing the door, raising an eyebrow.

"_Désolé_, but I had to talk to someone, and my father isn't answering his mirror. There's something covering it." Said Draco, biting his lower lip.

Severus sighed and indicated his godson to sit with him in the black sofa he had near the chimney.

"He's probably talking to the dark lord right now. When Potter mentioned the death eaters in the cemetery, Weasley asked about Lucius. Apparently, he wasn't there. My guess is that his meeting with Fudge wasn't over..."

"Cemetery?"

"Draco..." sighed Severus. "You're a smart kid, and a powerful wizard, but your parents and I would prefer that you remain uninvolved in this. You are too young and I have already told you more than I should have."

After hearing this, Draco stood up abruptly annoyed and started yelling while pacing from one place to the other, not looking at his godfather.

"And do you think that will matter?! I know exactly how this is going to end! In a blood bath! And afterwards what?! We will either be slaves to a megalomaniac or under control of muggle lovers!" Suddenly, he stopped, sighed and raised his eyes until they met Severus'. "_Je sais que je suis jeune_, but this is not going to end soon. In two years I'll be a legal adult, but if I don't start preparing now, I'll just end up death."

"Do you even know in which side you'll fight? You don't seam very keen on any." Said Severus, looking sadly.

"What do you mean? I've only badmouth Voldemort's and Dumbledor's sides." Grinned Draco while Severus looked at him disbelievingly. "If you and my parents believe that I have no idea of what happens in my own home, you've all underestimated me greatly. I know you have something planned, even if I don't know the details. I want in."

"Fine! I'll talk with your parents about this." Said an annoyed Severus. "Now go to bed, we'll talk about this later." He finished, dismissing the teen and then proceeded to serve himself a glass of firewhiskey.

"_Bonne nuit._"

* * *

_Désolé: _sorry

_Je sais que je suis jeunne: _I know I'm young

_Bonne nuit: _good night

* * *

This is short, but is just the prologue. I'll try to make longish chapters. I hope you like this, and if you want to review I'd like it if you give me some feed back on my writing. English is my second language and I don't have a beta, but I really want to improve, so pleas do point out my mistakes. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1

First of all, thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favouring! I hope you keep doing it, I'll try to improve and update as much as I can.

* * *

I already said none of this belongs to me, so I won't be writing it any more.

* * *

The beginning

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!" Yelled Potter at Severus, stopping him from leaving the room.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?!" Said Umbridge while Severus pondered what to do. Suddenly, he looked at Draco and raised an eyebrow, which surprised Harry and his friends. Draco's answer was to simply shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know where you get your information mister Potter, but I assure you it differs greatly from mine." He finally said.

"It can't be! I saw him! You have to believe me!" Pleaded Harry.

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Yelled Umbridge, tired of no understanding the conversation.

"Something that's absolutely non of your business." Answered Severus very slowly. "Now if you'll excuse me..." He said, while leaving the room, ignoring the howling Umbridge was making, ordering him to go back, among other things.

Draco, on the other hand, decided to stay and watch the situation. He'd had enough of licking that bloody witch's arse, so when Granger mention a secret weapon, he decided to play along and appeared interested.

Once Umbridge, Harry and Hermione had gone, Draco addressed the rest of the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw present.

"Well, here are you wands, now scram." He told them while holding their wands on his left hand.

"What the fuck you think you're doing Malfoy?!" Answered Ron, spitting the last name like an insult. "Do you think we're gonna fall in your trap?!"

"There's no trap Weasley, we both know that whatever Granger's planned is going to work, which means that Umbridge won't be able to come back. That creates a perfect opportunity for us to sack the place, which we can not do while looking after you as well."

The answer given by the slytherin prince baffled the griffindors and gained a smile from Luna. After a few moments of consideration, Ron accepted the wands, but just before the members of the DA left, Draco addressed them once more.

"One last thing. I know you're not interested in any advice I could provide, but professor Snape is never wrong. Think about it before going out on a suicide mission."

"I believe we prefer to trust in Harry rather than Snape." Answered Ginny cuttingly.

"Do as you please, but don't say I didn't warn you." And after that, the Slytherins were alone.

"Now what Draco?" Asked Crabbe.

"If you find a dark artefact, do not touch it. Letters to and from the ministry, the minister himself or anything else that has relevant information you give it to me. Everything else that catches your attention is yours to take."

* * *

The members of the DA were watching the crystal sphere when suddenly, they heard a voice coming from their backs.

"_Accio _prophecy!"

The sphere fell into the hands of a mask death eater that no one recognised.

"Thank you very much Mister Potter." He said just before activating a portkey, leaving them in a room full of death eaters that had apparently come with him.

Once he arrived at his destination, the death eater took off his mask and removed the hood that hid his long blond hair.

"Lucius? Is that you?" Said a feminine voice at the end of the hallway.

"Cissa, hurry up, I need you to stay in this room while I modify the wards around the manor, as well as add more."

"What do you mean? What happened?" She asked a bit alarmed, and hold her husband by the arm.

"I don't have time right now, take care of this while I take care of everything, I'll explain it all later, I promise." He told her, giving her the prophecy. He didn't even bothered to hear what his wife answered. He ran until he reached his private studio and stopped only to write a quick note and send it with an owl. He then opened a secret passage that led him to the heart of the manor, where it's power was the strongest, and started his work. He restrained the access to not only the structure, but the surrounding forest as well, so that no unauthorised portkey could enter, as well as any wizard using apparition. Not even in the room designed for it. He also modified the fireplace access and added several blood wards, using his own blood to make the runes necessary for them.

By the time he finished, Lucius Malfoy was completely and utterly exhausted, both physically and magically. He barely had time to return to his studio and then collapse in his very expensive and comfortable couch.

* * *

"Mister Malfoy." Called Severus just as he stepped into the slytherin common room.

"Yes professor?" Asked cautiously Draco, since it's been barely twenty minutes since he'd finished collecting and hiding the documents found in Umbridge's chamber.

"Follow me." Was all Severus give as an answer before turning around, making his robe wave in a manner Draco envied just a little bit, and marching towards his private room.

Once the door was closed, in silence, Severus offered Draco a piece of parchment. The blond took it warily. He's eyes widened the moment he read it. In his father's handwrite, the message written was: _Don't answer his call. I've deserted and begun placing the security measures. Your cover is provably blown by now. __At least on this side._

"_Merde!_" Said Draco, not been able to help himself.

"Language" Schooled Severus.

"You know what this means?!" Wispered Draco, completely ignoring the reprimand.

"Of course I know what this means." Said exasperatedly Severus while turning his eyes. He then sighed. "Right now, the only thing we can do is wait until we can talk with Lucius, which I guess is going to have to wait until tomorrow. I just wanted you to know."

"_Merci_"

"_De rien"_ Smiled Severus. "Now get the hell out of here." Which Draco did while laughing at his godfather's antics.

* * *

It's been several hours since his conversation with Severus, but Draco couldn't stop thinking about it. . In the end, he just decided he wasn't going to get anywhere right now, and he was hungry since he skipped dinner, so he decided to head to the kitchens.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe everything that happened that day. Sirius was dead. And there was a prophecy about him and Tom. It was the first and not the later what occupied his mind right now. He couldn't help but think in all the thing he could've done differently that day. Funny thing, he thought, all he had to do was listen to Snape, and either trusting him, or learning occlumency. Something else he couldn't shake off was the feeling that it was also Dumbledor's fault for not trusting him. If only he hadn't left him alone and ignorant... Did he thought of him as only a weapon to use against Voldemort? Someone to use?

He was so deep in his thought that he didn't see where he was walking. Not until he collided with someone else. The other person fell to the grown with a loud thud. Harry was about to apologise when he realized exactly with whom he had crash.

"Malfoy" He said with scorn. Just what he needed today, after all the crap he'd have, he had to run into the one person that could make his blood boil in just a second. The one person with whom he could never control his emotions.

"Potter" Was all the blond politely said while he got up and cleaned his robe. He had decided that now that his family was no longer associated with the dark lord, maybe he could stop been such an arse with Potter and perhaps try to bring him to his side. But then he looked into Harry's eyes and saw all the commotion and pain behind them. "Are you all right?" He couldn't help but ask.

Faced with this question from his nemesis, the only one who bothered to ask, Harry couldn't keep it together any longer. He started laughing hysterically. "You know what?" He said between laughs. "No, I'm not all right. I just saw the last member of my family die." He started to become louder and louder as he spoke. "And you know what's the best part? I blame those around me more than the killer herself! I blame my friends, I blame Dumbledor, but most of all, I blame myself!" It was then that he stopped laughing and started crying. "If only I just... Maybe I could..." He was reaching the point in which he wouldn't be able to breath when he felt a couple of arms surround him.

Harry knew that it was Draco _fucking _Malfoy who was hugging him, but he couldn't help himself. He clung to the Slytherin like his life depended on it and cried until he didn't have any more tears.

They didn't know how long they stood there, but once they separated, Harry had to ask...

"Why?" He didn't realized he had said it out loud until he heard Malfoy's answer.

"Why what?" Said the blond, blushing and lowering his gaze.

"You know what." Answered the Gryffindor, realizing the state of his voice. Low and broken. He then heard the other sighed and saw him shrug.

"Why not? There was no one else here, and you needed to unload... I guess I'm not such a bastard after all." He then met Harry's eyes. "You needed someone to comfort you, and I know how to do that, so I did. Contrary to popular belief, I don't hate you Potter."

"I don't hate you either Malfoy."

"Good to know, now if you'll excuse me..." He started to leave when he heard a shy thank you. "Don't mention it Potter. Literally. Can you imagine the blow my reputation would take if this became common knowledge?" This caused Harry to laugh out load. "That's better, don't you think?" Finished Malfoy, walking away and leaving a less troubled but confused Harry behind.

* * *

_Merde! _Shit!

_Merci _Thank you

_De rien _You're welcome

* * *

I feel really good about this chapter, I hope you guys like it as much I do.

If you have any questions or suggestions about parings (the only ones I'm set on are Draco/Harry, Severus/Lucius/Narcissa, Neville/Luna, Fred/George, Fleur/Bill and Tonks/Lupin) you can make them.

I hope I'm able to keep this rhythm, but I doubt it.

Aranwyn


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! And sorry for the long delay. At first I was busy, then I was blocked and finally, when I started to write again my computer died. Sorry. The good news is I just got my precious back so I'll try to be quicker, but the only thing I can promise is that this will be finished, unless I die or go into a coma, or something mayor like that. So on with the fic!

* * *

Discoveries

"Weasley" Said Draco to Ginny when he saw her down the corridor that was taking him back from the kitchen to the dungeons.

"Weasley? What happened to Ginevra?" The redhead asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, since you and the weasel are the only Weasleys remaining in Hogwarts, I though I could keep calling him weasel and call you Weasley, since you seem to mistrust me so much as to head down to a suicide mission that on top of everything was a trap, despite my warnings." Was the harsh answer she got, making her feel a little guilty.

"About that... I'm sorry. I was angry at you for all you did this year..." Was all the excuse she could think of. "And I don't particularly trust Snape." She murmured.

"Wherever, I've got better things to do that talk to a blood traitor." Said the blond while continuing his path.

"Come on Draco! You know better than anyone I'm no blood traitor." Complained annoyingly Ginny.

"Fine, you are not a blood traitor, but that does not mean you are not a traitor." He snapped angrily.

"Look who's talking!"

"But I had my reasons! Which you know perfectly well!" He accused her, looking quite mad.

"I know, and I'm sorry but..." Suddenly she stopped talking and looked at him with a startle expression. "Did you just said had?" She whispered.

Draco looked around, mentally thanking every deity they were in one of the few corridors in the castle without portraits, but he decided to still cast a_ muffliato_ before answering.

"Yes. The Malfoys are officially becoming the third party in this war, so I don't need to act like a spoiled child who knows nothing of the real world anymore."

"What about me?"

"What about you?" responded the Slytherin with indifference while looking at his fingernails.

"You know what!"

"Will you really betray your friends and family?" Asked Draco seriously.

"I'm not betraying anyone, I'm just choosing for myself what's best for me. And I'm pretty certain that some of my brothers will be joining us. As for my friends... the only real friends I've got are you, Luna, Neville and Harry. And if Harry joins us Neville will too."

"You really believe Potter will join us?"

"I do. If he starts thinking for himself, and if you stop acting like a prat in front of him."

"I already did." Said Draco with a smirk, causing Ginny to look very surprised.

"Really? I didn't think that was possible."

"Why not?" Asked a bit childishly the Slytherin.

"Because of the humongous crush you have for him."

"What does that has to do with anything." Blushed Draco, stammering through the sentence.

"You and I both know that the only reason you bully him is so he notices you, because apparently you never got over your kindergarten face of pulling the hair of the girl you like."

"Ok, first of all, I never went to kindergarten, I was home schooled until Hogwarts. Second, Harry is not a girl. And third off all, he started it!"

"Because you insulted Ronald."

"He insulted me first!"

"But Harry doesn't know that. He knows nothing of our world, and to know that what my idiotic brother did was worst that a slap in the face he needed to have been raised with our customs and traditions. Ron took advantage of that and played the victim. You should have heard him going on and on about how he beat you the next summer."

Draco sighed "I guess that plus my previous behavior might have been the reason for his rejection towards me."

"What previous behavior? This is the first time I'm hearing about this."

"We met in Maddame Malking's, and I was so nervous about meeting someone new, specially someone as cute as him, that I said a lot of... well... crap."

"By Merlin! You were in love with him since then!?" Ginny did not know whether to laugh at that or feel bad for Draco.

"I wouldn't say love... at least not since then. But there was definitely something there."

"That would explain why you haven't dated anyone since ever. Have you even been kissed?" Teased the Gryffindor.

"Shut up!" Yelled a tomato colored Draco, prompting Ginny to change the subject, not wanting to really upset the blond.

"So..."

"So what?"

"Will you forgive me and let me join you?" She said with a smile.

"Fine, but you better not doubt me again. I will not forgive you twice."

"Even if you are wrong?"

"Please, I'm never wrong." Said Draco arrogantly before ending the privacy spell and walking away.

"I really hope you are right about that." Whispered Ginny.

* * *

_**HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED IS BACK**_

_IT APPEARS THE BOY WHO LIVED WAS TELLING THE TRUTH REGARDING THE COMEBACK OF HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED. YOU KNOW WHO WAS SEEN YESTERDAY, ACCOMPANIED BY A SIGNIFICANT NUMBER OF DEATH EATERS IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MISTERIES, WHERE SEVERAL HOGWARTS STUDENTS, INCLUDING OUR HERO, FACED THIS FRIGHTENNING AND AWEFUL PERSONS. LUCKILY, NON OF THIS CHILDREN RECIVED SIGNIFICANT INJURIES, SINCE SEVERAL AURORES AND ALBUS DUMBLEDORE HIMSELF ARRIVED TO THEIR RESCUE. __UNFOURTUNATLEY, __YOU KNOW WHO AND HIS DEATH EATERS MANAGED TO SCAPE UNHARMED, __AND THE ONLY CASSUALTY WAS THAT OF SIRIUS BLACK, NOW PRESUMED INNOCENT__. _

_FOR MORE INFORMATION ON THE BREAK OF THE D__EPARTMENT OF __M__ISTERIES, THE INNOCENCE OF SIRIUS BLACK AND HIS FINAL DEMISE__ GO TO PAGE 9._

"It appears Sirius Black perished yesterday." Mentioned Lucius to his wife, passing her The Prophet and continuing with his breakfast.

"Pity." She said, taking a sip of her tea and putting the paper aside. "Sirius might have been a hotheaded blood traitor, but he was family."

"Something which you and I both know means nothing depending on the circumstances."

"You are talking about your father?" She asked, thinking of the man who had hurt her husband so much, forcing him into so many despicable things.

"And must of your family. Old, pure blood, rich and powerful as they were, they were also completely bonkers. The only ones I liked were Andromeda and Regulus, and look what happened to them... As for Sirius Black... I will not be shearing a tear for him, not after what he did to Severus."

"You mean all the bullying?"

"_Non ma cherie, _I mean the attempted murder."

"What?!"

"When Severus was in his sixth year, Black... "played a prank" on him, by telling him how to get past the Whomping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack. He tricked Severus into following Lupin, the werewolf, through the passage beneath the Whomping Willow on a full moon night. If it weren't for James Potter, who saved Sev once he heard what Black had done... Well, let's just say Severus owes him a life debt, and I a gratitude one, even if it pains us both." Finish saying Lucius, while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I had no idea..." Said a pale looking Narcissa. "Although I can hardly believe Potter would do something like that for Severus."

"That's because he did not. He did it for his friends."

"To avoid them Azkaban... Still, there should have been a trial or something."

"For three of Dumbledore's most precious Gryffindors? Of course there wasn't. He covered it up, swore Severus to secrecy. I only know because of Severus nightmares. It took a while, but he finally told me everything before his seventh year."

Once he finished his triad, Narcissa put her left hand over his right one, which he had clutched tightly around his knife without realizing. He took a deep breath and let go of the knife.

"It doesn't really matter anymore. But perhaps we could have a little payback now that he's dead." Said mischievously Lucius.

"My-my, you already have a plan don't you?"

"Perhaps."

* * *

"Draco dear, is there a reason for you to not be able to part your sight from the Gryffindor table?" asked Pansy, who was sitting in front of Draco, her back to said table. Her question bringing the attention of those around them, making the prince of Slytherin look around him and cast a _muffliato _before saying anything,

"Look discretely at Potter and tell me what you see." Was all the answer she got, so she took out her pocket mirror and pretended to look at herself, using it to spy on the golden boy, while Vince and Greg, sitting at each side of Draco, took a look for themselves.

"He looks upset." She said while passing her mirror to Daphne, sitting at her right.

"Angry is more like it." Corrected Vince.

"You think?" Asked Theo, who was sitting next to Greg. "He looks more depressed than angry to me."

"No, Vince is right. You push around your food when you're depressed. Potter is almost stabbing his."

"I concur with Greg and Vince." Said Millie, passing the mirror back to Pansy who then offer it to Blaise, sitting at her left.

"No thank you, I rather trust the majority of you instead of myself than use your girly mirror in front of all of Hogwarts. I'm sure not even Draco «the vain poof» would." Was his answer to the offer, making everyone crack laughing.

"Well, now that you all had a laugh at our princess' expenses." Managed to said Theo once he stopped laughing, only to make everyone laugh again, earning him a slap in the back of the head from Draco. "No but really, what does it matter if Potter is angry?"

"It's not that he's angry, it's whom his angry at that matters." Responded Draco enigmatically, making Theo look again at the Gryffindors, taking his time, assessing the concerning glances directed at the boy who lived, the hushed conversations, the way Granger keeps alternating between Harry and the teachers table...

"Well!"

"Patience Pans." Said Daphne, putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

Suddenly, Theo gasps, his eyes big as plates. Draco smirks.

"Now you see."

"Dumbledore." Murmurs Theo, still in awe, gaining startled looks from the rest of the snakes.

"Precisely. Can you imagine what this could mean for us?" Realization coming to the slyths.

"Next year is going to be interesting, don't you think?" Said Daphne smiling.

"Oh yes."

* * *

_Non ma cherie _No my dear

* * *

This is it for now, but don't worry, now that my precious is back and I'm no longer blocked, I just need to make some time to write and update. And next week I have nothing but time, so it's almost certain I will update soon.

As for the French, I have a reason for it, since some have been asking. It's more of an explanation for it, because the main reason is that I like it.

Aranwyn


	4. Chapter 3

First of all, thank you everyone for the reviews and all the alerts, you guys are awesome.

I decided never to make any promises regarding the time of my updates. Sorry. I swear I'm not dead, and this is not on HIATUS or anything like that, I've just been depressed lately, but I have decided to get on with my life, you know, get off my bed, take a shower, see if I can save this semester at uni, and now at least try to write a little. I don't know how this is going to go since I'm still depressed, but it should be interesting.

* * *

Narcissa watched amused and a little sad how her husband could not stop himself from touching Severus, light touches on his neck, knee, arm... They were in a reading room of the manor that was attached to the library, discussing the political changes that were happening because of Voldemort's public appearance. Her son was laying down on a large sofa, his head on her lap, letting her pet his hair; _probably because this is the first time we see __each other__since Yule, thank the Gods it is summer break already;_ while Lucius and Severus were on a love seat, both enjoying a drink. Tea for Sev, Cognac for Lucius.

"Are we certain Fudge has already stepped down?" Asked the youngest blond.

"Of course, my contacts are infallible." Answered confidently his father.

"And whom do we want as his replace?"

"Rufus Scrimgeour" Said immediately his mother.

"The head of the Auror department? Why? That man hates dark wizards." Spoke incredulously Severus.

"Actually, he does not. He is harsh, I will give you that, but that man is as grey as they come. He goes after light, dark and grey wizards alike, as long as they have committed a crime. There just happen to be a lot of dark wizards among those who break the law." Explained Narcissa.

"Still, that just means he is a ministry man. How does that help us? The ministry is as against our kind as the rest of the world. He will not help us."

"_Au contraire, _it is precisely because of that clear animosity the ministry has against us that he will help our cause." Said cryptically Lucius, getting a mischievous smile from his wife.

_So that's where my godson gets his creepy smile._

"What do you mean father?"

"It is rather simple. A man with a code that strong cannot stand the unfairness we receive. Also, he comes from an old family, so surely he was taught the old ways."

"I cannot believe you both. Draco, help me out here."

"_Désolé _Sev, but my knowledge of politics is barely better than yours, so I think I'll let the experts in this matters make the decisions this time."

"Cheeky brat." Murmured Severus, sighing when he realized he was three against one, and in his experience, a Malfoy always get what they want.

* * *

_Au contraire _Is there an expresion in English for this? Because I've always see this in English language books and movies.

_Désolé _Sorry

* * *

Not so interesting, although I ended up having a little friction between Severus and Narcissa, which is not what I meant at all. This chapter was actually supposed to start at Hogwarts and have some snogging, plus a lot more going on... I'll get onto that next chapter.

I know this is really short, but I can't bring myself to write more right now and after the long wait, I think you guys deserve at least this small piece.

I hope you guys like this, I'll keep working on it, I'm just not sure when.

Aranwyn


End file.
